As is known in the art, computer systems which process and store large amounts of data typically include a one or more processors in communication with a shared data storage system in which the data is stored. The data storage system may include one or more storage devices, usually of a fairly robust nature and useful for storage spanning various temporal requirements, e.g. disk drives. The one or more processors perform their respective operations using the storage system. To minimize the chance of data loss, the computer systems also can include a backup storage system in communication with the primary processor and the data storage system. Often the connection between the one or more processors and the backup storage system is through a network in which case the processor is sometimes referred to as a “backup client.”
The backup storage system can include a backup storage device (such as tape storage or any other storage mechanism), together with a system for placing data into the storage device and recovering the data from that storage device. To perform a backup, the client copies data from the shared storage system across the network to the backup storage system. Thus, an actual data file may be communicated over the network to the backup storage device.
The shared storage system corresponds to the actual physical storage. For the client to write the backup data over the network to the backup storage system, the client first converts the backup data into file data i.e., the client retrieves the data from the physical storage system level, and converts the data into application level format (e.g. a file) through a logical volume manager level, a file system level and the application level. When the backup storage device receives the data file, the backup storage system can take the application level data file, and convert it to its appropriate file system level format for the backup storage system. The data can then be converted through the logical volume manager level and into physical storage.
Many data storage systems include backup utilities, which help automate the backup process. These backup utilities are available as systems built into or connected with the data storage system. A typical backup utility provides scripts to perform backup procedures, and a user interface to allow systems administrators to configure and run the backup scripts. The backup utility then performs the task of communicating with host systems, backing up (or restoring) the data, and returning the data storage system and host systems to full access.
The backup utilities must interface and work with a large variety of host system hardware, operating systems, and software. The backup utility must properly configure the scripts to work with any host system and backup tools, each of which has different (and possibly unknown) parameters. Therefore, present day backup utilities must gather information by inquiring from the system administrator about the host and database systems. Many such backup utilities use command line data entry techniques. This process is tedious and limits the usefulness of the automation the backup utilities are supposed to provide. Although, there have been recent advancements in the art by EMC Corporation, the assignee of this invention, that provide a user interface for configuring a system for backup but none that cooperates to carry out the complete process of backup and restore for such a configured system.
Further, the variety of information required by the backup utilities varies greatly. Depending on the type of backup to be performed (for example, a full backup or an incremental backup), the backup utility requires different information about the host systems, and will configure the host systems differently for the specified type of backup. The same variability is present for restore operations.
The EMC Data Manager (EDM) which includes one or more backup utilities is capable of backup and restore over a network, as described in numerous publications available from EMC of Hopkinton, Mass., including the EDM User Guide (Network) “Basic EDM Product Manual”. For performance improvements, a backup storage architecture in which a direct connection is established between the shared data storage system and the backup storage system was conceived. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,294, assigned to assignee of the present invention, and entitled Logical Restore from a Physical Backup in Computer Storage System and herein incorporated by reference.
In such an architecture as that employed by EDM, there are backup servers that carry out the backing up and restoring operations and backup clients, which may be software applications (e.g. a database) and/or computers using such applications and associated data. Backup servers and clients and utilities may usually be found in a typical backup/restore environment. There is a need for a tool that will allow a backup or restore service to interface with a user for a client application for carrying out a backup or restore operation and any related configuration required for such.